


Sneaky Sansa

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [19]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: But he had not expected to find her lingerie in the washing basket. And now he was just sort of staring at the black piece rather dumbly as his mind flooded with images of Sansa in these cute black panties.She must have tossed them into the wrong basket, he thought. He quickly headed back into the bathroom and put them into her own laundry hamper. Better to pretend it had never happened and spare her the embarrassment.Of course, there was no way he would ever be able to forget them, or stop his brain conjuring images of her in said underwear for the rest of the day. He could barely stop himself from looking at her as it was but now he could imagine her wearing those lacy panties, which would show everything and he was constantly zoning out into his fantasies as she moved about the house.





	Sneaky Sansa

Jon didn’t mind living with a woman at all, especially not Sansa who he had known for years and needed somewhere to crash while she completed an internship.

Having had girlfriends, he had expected to see his bathroom overflowing with loads of different bath materials, the tampons in the cabinet and the make up on the shelf.

He expected the sound of a hairdryer burring through the thin walls and the smell of flowers cleansing the air.  And he actually liked the feminine touches that Sansa had brought into the flat.

But he had not expected to find her lingerie in the washing basket. And now he was just sort of staring at the black piece rather dumbly as his mind flooded with images of Sansa in these cute black panties.

She must have tossed them into the wrong basket, he thought. He quickly headed back into the bathroom and put them into her own laundry hamper. Better to pretend it had never happened and spare her the embarrassment.

Of course, there was no way he would ever be able to forget them, or stop his brain conjuring images of her in said underwear for the rest of the day. He could barely stop himself from looking at her as it was but now he could imagine her wearing those lacy panties, which would show _everything_ and he was constantly zoning out into his fantasies as she moved about the house.

“You okay?” she asked suddenly, making Jon jump.

He had just been imaging pulling the underwear from her with his teeth too. A damn good thought, he had to admit.

“Hmm? Yeah, fine,” he muttered distractedly, focusing on the television again.

“You sure? You’re looking a little hot,” she said with concern, reaching over to press a hand to his forehead. “Jeez Jon, you’re boiling.”

“Honestly, I’m fine!” he insisted, scrambling to his feet in fear that he would melt into a pathetic puddle if she continued to touch him. “I, uh, might head to bed though.”

“Oh, okay.”

Jon frowned, sure that he had detected a tone of disappointment. But he shook himself out of the thought. Bad enough to be picturing her in her sexy underwear when he knew she was completely out of bounds. There was no need to give himself false hopes and make it worse!

***

“Jon?”

“Hmm?” he mumbled around a yawn as he registered Sansa’s voice on the other side of the door. He placed his book back down on the table and frowned at the door as she remained silent. “Yeah?”

“Did you put a washing load on yesterday?”

“Oh yeah,” he replied. “Did I leave it in the machine?”

“No.”

Frowning, Jon pushed himself from the bed and opened the door, ready to ask what was wrong but the words died in his throat as he was greeted to the sight of Sansa leaning one hand on the door frame and the other on her hip, clad only in a matching set of black lacy panties and bra.

“I had to wash this myself since you didn’t,” she commented.

Jon didn’t respond, his eyes already fixed on the sight of her through the thin material of her pants. He had spent so much time daydreaming about it since seeing the damn thing, but his imagination hadn’t even come close to the real deal. He suddenly loved the fact he had glasses, to be able to see her in all her glory.

“I…uh…” he started dumbly before he gave up even trying to make a coherent sentence.

“You like them then?” Sansa teased, finally straightening from her seductive pose.

But Jon’s brain still couldn’t recover as she placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed herself against his chest.

“Wouldn’t you like them better off of me?”

“Am I still asleep?” Jon blurted.

“Nope,” she assured him, pinching his shoulder for good measure. Jon was pleasantly surprised at the jolt of desire the action caused. “Just made me wait too long.”

She, on the other hand, didn’t wait for his response as she wound a hand in his hair and pulled him down to her mouth.

“I, mmph,” Jon attempted to question her as she continued to kiss him, using her body to push him into the room, her foot kicking the door shut.

His mind and his cock were saying two very different things right now, warring between wanting to know how this was happening and just letting it happen. And as his back collided with his mattress and Sansa clambered on top of him, he wasn’t even ashamed to admit that his cock was winning the battle.

“Theon,” she said suddenly and Jon felt as though she had thrown a bucket of cold water over him.

“What?” he hissed, wrenching his mouth away.

“No,” she said quickly, covering her mouth to hide her giggle at his expression. “I meant, you should thank Theon. He told me to show you my underwear and you’d make a move. But I guess, he was only half right.”

“You know I’m never admitting Theon was even half right,” Jon commented sullenly.

“Let’s not talk about Theon anymore,” Sansa commented, already turning his head to capture his lips in a kiss.

Jon groaned as the move made her rub right against his sleep pants, as if his cock needed any further prompting to get it interested. Sansa seemed to disagree, her hand already slipping down into his pants.

“Wait, wait!” Jon gasped as her fingers brushed along the length of him and he feared he would explode. He sat up, shifting her slightly and giving him a second to compose himself. He grinned at her puzzled expression, and the moment it dawned on him when his fingers expertly unhooked her bra.

“Much better,” he groaned, pressing kisses against her neck, listening to her sigh in pleasure.

Admittedly, he had shot her breasts a few sneaky glances from time to time, even if he had felt bad for it almost instantly and quickly looked away. But as with her pussy, seeing them in real life was far, far better.

They were soft to the touch as he cupped them in his hands, a soft whimper escaping her as he squeezed them gently.

“I want to spend all day touching you,” he murmured, still pressing kisses against her neck. Sansa’s arms tightened around his neck a little as she sighed in contentment.

“Another time,” she moaned, nipping his ear playfully. “I’ve waited long enough!”

The hand that was still in his pants, curled around his cock then, expertly sliding a slow path up and down until Jon groaned in blissful defeat and slumped back onto the bed. Sansa grinned as he turned into a willing slave and used her other hand to tug the pants down, freeing him to her gaze.

He almost lost control as her eyes honed in on his dick and he caught her literally licking her lips. Her hand was warm and tight around him but just as he was about to say something, she withdrew. Jon’s protest died instantly as she held his gaze and sucked on three of her fingers in a slow, sensual manner that had him panting like a desperate puppy.

She smirked, removing her fingers Jon’s brain seemed to finally register it was from the other hand, not the one that had been stroking him. Still, she kept his gaze again as she did, in fact, lick her palm a couple of times and then return her hand to him.

This time though, Jon’s eyes followed the path of her other hand as his body instinctively rutted into her palm. Her fingers teased at the hem of her pants, causing a long groan to escape him as he thought of how much he wanted to touch her.

Her fingers dipped lower, disappearing beneath the fabric but the movement left nothing to the imagination. Jon’s own fingers gripped the covers in desperation as she tightened her grip, her hand now slick and picking up speed.

“Sansa,” he panted, squeezing his eyes shut as he battled against his body’s urge to release right that second. “Please, Sansa. Not…let me cum when I’m inside of you!”

“Hmm,” she responded and if not for her smirk, he would have truly thought she had been contemplating it.

Jon was all for a woman on top, and he intended to have Sansa ride him eventually. But he had had enough of her teasing and without thinking, he flipped them over.

Her hair spilled across the mattress and her blue eyes blinked up at him. For a split second, he feared he had taken control from her and she had resented it, that she was going to leave. But then she grinned up at him and circled her arms around his neck.

“So impatient.”

“Well, I can’t wait to get revenge,” he rasped, already shifting backwards until he was standing at the edge of the bed.

He shoved his pants down quickly and reached for her ankles, pulling her gently across the covers as he dropped to his knees. And he delighted as her eyebrows rose.

“You’re…are you willingly going to eat me out?”

“Yes,” he said simply.

Her blush was such a wickedly delightful sight and Jon grinned as her lips parted in anticipation. And then, he pushed himself up until his mouth was level with her crotch, close enough for him to angle his head and hook his teeth around the side of her panties and pulled.

As her long legs twisted to accommodate his movements, he groaned at how good they would look and feel wrapped around his waist. He suddenly wondered if he had went in too deep because he wasn’t so sure he would survive her writhing beneath him as he supped on her cunt.

“Mmm,” Sansa breathed as he kissed the inside of her thigh.

The filthy moan she gave as he slid his tongue along her slit had him giving his own in return. He already knew he wanted to eat her out every day, hell, he wanted to eat her out several times a day and as she gasped and writhed beneath him, he figured she wouldn’t put up too many objections.

“Jon!” she whined, her fingers tight in his hair and her hips pushing up against his face.

He groaned appreciatively as he detected the desperation in her movements, knowing she was close as his name started to echo around the room.

There was little that he thought could compare to the sight and sound of Sansa coming apart beneath his tongue. Her feet were pressing against his back and her hands gripping his hair but he couldn’t care less when she was flushing with pleasure.

As her body relaxed, he reluctantly moved away, kissing his way up her stomach and chest and finally pressed his lips to hers. She gave a contented hum and lazily swung her arms around his neck as he continued to kiss her.

“Jon, please!” she moaned, bucking her hips up against him in invitation.

“Just a sec,” he replied, quickly twisting to haul the drawer open to grab a condom.

He had thought the sounds she had made was going to push him to the brink of insanity, but the feel of her, warm and tight around his cock, made him groan pathetically. Sansa making appreciative little noises in her throat as he pushed into her hadn’t helped as they only stoked his ego more, knowing she liked the feel of him inside of her.

“Fuck me Jon,” she gasped, crossing her legs over his back and arching up.

He bit his lip as he struggled to prevent himself from spilling like a virgin. She felt so good around him though as he moved with controlled restrain but while he could hold back from desperately fucking her, his mouth had no control at all as all his filthy thoughts spilled onto her skin.

Sansa moaned as he commented on how tight she was, how wet and wonderful she felt. Her sweet whines and beautiful blush as he told her how much he wanted her to cum for him was enough for him to move faster, rocking against her clit and making Sansa’s nails cut into his shoulders.

“Oh, oh, Jon!” she cried, her walls beginning to clench around him.

“Gods Sansa,” he moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he attempted to hold on to the last strains of his composure. “Come on sweetheart, cum for me baby!”

Her moans increased in volume as her hips jerked up erratically. Jon buried his head into the crook of her neck, certain that his eyes were crossing at the intense pleasure humming through him as she gripped him even tighter, her limbs locking him in and her teeth biting his shoulder in an attempt to hide her desperate wail of release.

He huffed out a relieved exhale as he finally gave in to his own body’s demands, his cock ruthlessly driving into her pliant body as he chased his end. Sansa hummed beneath him, her long legs stroking along his own and it made Jon snap at last.

His mouth covered hers as he moaned out his release. She smiled against his lips as she felt him shudder beneath her fingertips.

“So, uh…” he said after a moment of lying contentedly in her arms. “Any other underwear you’d like to show me?”


End file.
